The True Gift
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: She was panicking...it was that day, and no gift...she had to think of something, pronto. Considering today's my birthday, here's a present to you all! T for some suggestive themes and a bit of cussing. Sadoka, a bit of Sonaze near the end.


****

Disclaimer:

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos however…the trio belong to me.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

The True Gift

A certain regimental hedgehog, wearing a magenta dress, was pacing around the girls' bedroom, trying to think of what would be good for her boyfriend…and fast. An aqua blue cat, wearing a white blouse and rather short skirt was sitting on her bed, sighing as her golden irises were revealed as she spoke. "Nodoka, look…you'll be fine. Just tell the guy you love'em." The one known as Nodoka merely kept pacing, her mind merely blocking out anything and everything irrelevant in her search.

"But Cosmos…he made me a freaking gold ring! With an emerald and an inscription on it, no less!" Nodoka looked at her gloved finger, a golden ring with a small emerald on top, taking said ring off, and looking at the inscription inside of said ring.

"_To the bit of darkness in my light, completing me…" _Nodoka read, Cosmos sighing.

"That's a beautiful gift…but you have LOVE, Nodoka. Just LOVE him. Nothing more." Nodoka looked at Cosmos, giving her the evil eyes…

"Says the one who tried to steal him…" Nodoka merely looked away with an 'hmph', the aqua cat sighing.

"Hey, hey…I gave him back!" Cosmos playfully retorted, Nodoka sighing.

"I guess you're right…but lord help you if you try that again under the same condition." Nodoka narrowed her eyes, placing her ring back on her finger.

She shook her head and walked out of the room, Cosmos following. "Thought of anything? Did the word 'love' get to you?" Cosmos eagerly said, Nodoka shaking her head, the feline groaning.

"…No, but I've got a good gift in mind…" Nodoka then disappeared into a darkness puddle, Cosmos sighing…she knew where she was headed…and with that, she chased after her in the light plain.

* * *

A cobalt hedgehog was currently drinking a strawberry slush, courtesy of the hedgehog next to him, who was the clerk's, the chef's, and the owner's son…neglect to mention the hedgehog's father was the only employee there. "Thanks for the drink, Sam. Now, what'd you want to talk about?" The cobalt hedgehog inquired, the ebony and green hedgehog sighing.

"…It's about Nodoka." Sonic's reply was merely a groan and a sigh.

"Alright, I'll listen…" Sonic said, Sam nodding.

"…I like her…however…Cosmos, she keeps giving me temptations, and…well…" Sam sighed, shaking his head. "No…Nodoka's the one, I'm sure of it…" Sonic rose from his stool, about to leave, Sam sighing once more. "The real reason I wanted to talk to you is because of Nodoka. She's been acting rather…strange, lately." Sam said, Sonic raising an eyebrow.

He grinned, walking over to the adolescent. "Really. I hadn't noticed…how so?" Sam sighed, thinking back.

"…It's horrible…she's been avoiding me, and making excuses as to not see me…urgh…it's just…I'm lusting for her now." Sam said, Sonic raising both eyebrows in shock.

"OH REALLY…you're LUSTING for her…" Sonic said, Sam blushing intensely.

"I mean lust as in strong desire, not sexual!" Sam looked away for a second, his father rather concerned with him as Sonic sat down.

Quickly realizing at a possibility, his father quickly spoke. "…Sam…you realize what day it is?" Sam nodded.

"Today's my birthday, Father…why would I forget?" Sam inquired curiously, his father nodding.

"Exactly. What if she's making something?" His father asked, Sam pondering about it and smiling after a minute.

"I guess it's possible. Heheh…I guess I was a bit…" Sam sighed, his father placing a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon…have a shake. Lighten up a bit." Sam nodded, his father also preparing some fries as well…

Suddenly, Sonic noticed a darkness puddle behind Sam, and rising from it, Nodoka. "Sam…I want to talk to you. Alone." Sam was too deep in thought to hear her, Nodoka tapping him lightly on the shoulder; he gasped, and practically leaped from his chair.

"Who, what?" Sam blankly said, Nodoka dragging Sam off.

Cosmos appeared in a flash of light, following the duo. "…Gotta wonder…" Sonic said, sighing.

* * *

"Nodoka, what is it? After eight days without even looking at me, you decide to talk to me NOW? That's just-" He was shut up by a passionate French kiss, Nodoka practically latching onto Sam as she kissed him, the hedgehog merely dumbfounded as it went on.

After a minute or two, she stopped, allowing Sam to regain his breath. "Whoa…I need some oxygen…" Sam said, the kiss taking him by evident surprise, a rather shocked look on his face.

He slowly regained himself, Nodoka staring at him as he smiled. "So, Nodoka…I'm presuming you have my present ready?" The hedgehog gave a sly grin, Nodoka slowly backing away.

"Err…no, not yet." Sam nodded, and sighed.

"It's 3:30. I'll give you until 7:00…but I think you already know what I really want." He winked at Nodoka, who blushed, and without a word further, she sunk into a darkness puddle, disappearing.

Cosmos, who had witnessed the event that had taken place, merely tapped into the darkness that she knew, quickly disappearing into a darkness puddle. _"How does she NOT have it ready?! I know what it is, she knows what it is…it's ready all the time!" _Sam thought, groaning, and going back into the café.

* * *

"…Alright, here I am." Nodoka cheerfully said, looking at the store's symbol: a mere sliver ring.

She quickly went in, and looked at the clerk, multiple copies of a certain object on sale… "…Excuse me, but do you have a custom GTec that you can make?" The clerk shook his head, and chuckled.

"Greatest apologies for the inconvenience, but we don't. Sor-" Nodoka slammed her hands on the glass desk, the glass cracking.

She suddenly grabbed the clerk by the collar, shaking him rapidly. "Listen to me…LISTEN, I SAY!" The clerk's pants were completely wet, Nodoka not even bothering to notice. "My boyfriend's birthday is today, he's expecting a present, and I need something he's been dying for. Now you're going to help me get a custom GTec today by midnight, got it?!" Nodoka said, the clerk sobbing uncontrollably managed to nod, Nodoka nodding. "Good! Now let's get started!" Nodoka said, looking at the GTecs, and grabbing a black and a green one, grabbing the clerk, and disappearing into a darkness puddle, meeting Cosmos.

"Isn't Order your inclination?" Nodoka asked, Cosmos nodding.

"Meh, I tapped into my dark side. Now…what do you need help with?" Nodoka showed Cosmos the GTecs, looking at them.

"Those are the newest models, aren't they? The GTecs…I'm jealous you managed to get-"

"Never mind about that! Juuchi!" She summoned Juuchi in weapon form, slicing carefully into the GTecs, looking much like bracelets.

"Be careful…you might damage the wires and the circuit board…" Cosmos said, Nodoka cutting off a rather intricate pattern off of the GTec, Nodoka sighing. "That's one…just cut off the other." She precisely did so, the clerk watching on.

"C-Can I go n-now?"

"No!" Nodoka said, the clerk standing straight, merely frozen at her gaze.

"Alright, Dr. Cosmos. You have two objectives to this 'operation'. Combine both GTecs and their properties, and manage to create an even more unique design. You have your operation tools with you, don't you?" She nodded, pulling out a scalpel.

"Alright. Let's begin the 'operation'!" The feline quickly unscrewed the GTec with the scalpel, looking at the wires and circuit board.

"There should be some wires. Use your scalpel, and disconnect all the wires…but do it carefully! Mess up and there goes the entire GTec." Nodoka said, Cosmos nodding as she carefully did so, and taking them out with forceps, she placed them onto her gloved hand.

"Okay. Now, do the same for the other one…" Nodoka commanded, Cosmos doing so, she nodded. "Alright…all you have to do is remove the circuit board things…it seems rather hot though. Use your antibiotic gel, and then excise the board things. In which case, all we'd have to do then is reconnect all the wires, mend them, and create an intricate design." Nodoka said, Cosmos nodding, and she rapidly placed antibiotic gel on the board, and in a moment, she finished excising the 'circuit board things'. "Good. Now just unscrew the other one, and place the board things on there, using antibiotic gel to cement the two together." She nodded, calmly but precisely unscrewing the GTec, and doing what she needed.

"Great. All we need to do now is to reattach the wires, suture the wires together, and then suture it to the board." She did so, but suddenly, a spark came from the GTec, Cosmos nearly dropping her suturing needle.

"…It's gone and overheated…no…there's a crack!" Nodoka said, Cosmos focusing…and suturing the 'wound' in a second.

"…In a second…That's…wow. Alright, just suture the wires, and connect them to the board." She did so, and sighing, she placed her equipment back…except for the surgical laser.

"You wanted an intricate design? Engrave something on it, or something." She passed the laser, the power being amplified quite a bit…

The regimental hedgehog quickly inscribed something on the inside of the GTec's bracelet, and gave Cosmos the laser. "I'm satisfied at how this all turned out…it looks great, and I'm sure he'll love it. Great work, Dr. Cosmos!" Nodoka was about to high five Cosmos, but she didn't respond…she was just too used to this kind of stuff…

"I'm sure you never needed this in the first place. C'mon…lead the guy back…up?" He was gone, presumably to the 'surface'. "Okay, then…let's go, Nodoka…what time is it? Check on the GTec." Nodoka nodded, and actually finding that it worked well, she checked the time.

"…It's currently 5:00…I'll give it to him at 6:50, or something. I want him to be so happy…" Nodoka said, bursting toward the complex happily.

"…_Damn it, Nodoka; you've already had the gift inside of you! Can't you accept that?!" _Cosmos sighed in slight agony, and went to the complex as well…

* * *

"…So, I guess she has something else in mind…" Sam muttered, the cobalt hedgehog next to him raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry…it'll be fine. I mean, she's getting you SOMETHING, right?" Sonic chuckled as Sam drank a bit of shake, sighing.

"…I guess…but I really wanted something she has right now." Sam whined, his father merely hitting him upon the head.

"Hey, she worked hard to give you what she will. Don't go whining about something else!" Sam nodded, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Alright, alright…" Sam said, his father smirking as he ate another fry.

"Two hours should be enough…in any case, I should head back to the complex. Thanks for the food and drink, father." He nodded, leaping into the light plain, disappearing from their sights.

"…It's about time I should hit the road too. Thanks for the free food!" His father nodded, and in a burst of wind, the hedgehog rushed out the doors, and onto the streets.

Sam's father bit into a fry, and shrugged. "Needs more spice." He threw the fries into the garbage, and began to test out some things with the fries…

* * *

"He'll be satisfied…but you know what'd make him happier?" Cosmos asked, Nodoka shaking her head. "JUST GET IN HIS BED AND INVITE HIM IN OR SOMETHING!" Cosmos exclaimed, Nodoka startled, she blushed as well.

"I won't do THAT…" Nodoka said, Cosmos sighing.

"But you get my point. Just love him 'till you don't know which way is up or down!" Cosmos said, Nodoka shaking her head.

"Nah, this'll-"

"Have you been listening to me? At all? He loves YOU. Not your GIFTS. YOU. A living creature of the same species." Cosmos said, Nodoka sighing.

"I guess…I'll wait for him in our bed." Cosmos was about to say something, but Nodoka quickly cut her off. "And NO, I AM NOT going to tease him!" She blushed, and quickly made her way to the boy's bedroom; Cosmos had taken her bed, and thus, she was forced to sleep with her lover.

She merely laid down on their bed, closing her eyes. "JUST GET IN HIS NON-EXISTANT PANTS!" Nodoka suddenly opened her eyes, blushing madly.

"Shut up!" Nodoka tried to block out the thoughts flowing in her head…and failing, she moaned, closing her eyes, Sam's present on her arm.

* * *

Around 15 minutes later, Sam and Sonic had arrived. "…Well, we're here." Sam said, Sonic nodding.

"What are you going to do?" Sonic asked, Sam smirking.

"I'm intending to see Nodoka. I think she might be finished by now…Right?" Sam asked, Sonic shrugging.

"Dunno…whatever. I'm going to see Blaze." Sonic said, Sam smirking.

"So you two can make out, right?" Sonic chuckled, and turned away from the hedgehog, walking upstairs.

"…See ya." Sam said, going to his room to find Nodoka, her eyes closed, and a rather odd bracelet around her arm.

"…The GTec?" Sam took it off, looking at the unique design, as though cut by her own blade…

"It seems different from the other models…" Sam pondered, Nodoka quickly opening her eyes, startling the hedgehog.

"Happy Birthday, Sam!" Nodoka got him in a warm embrace, Sam chuckling.

"Good to see you too…but why is a GTec on your arm?" Nodoka smirked: this was what she was waiting for…

"It's your present!" Sam looked at the GTec, Nodoka gesturing for Sam to look inside of the bracelet.

He nodded, reading the inscription. "To the light in my darkness…my reason to live, that one light…" Sam started to get slightly choky, shedding a tear of happiness.

"Thanks…but you should know what I really want…" Sam smirked, Nodoka thinking for a second.

Sam suddenly pushed her on his bed playfully, French kissing Nodoka, and placing the blanket around the both of them. "You actually have to think?" The hedgehog slyly took her dress off, rubbing Nodoka's shoulders, the regimental hedgehog blushing madly to even respond. "It's you…" Sam said, pecking her neck, giving the hedgehog a love bite, Nodoka letting out a small moan when he was finished.

"Sam…happy birthday." Nodoka embraced him, Sam smiling.

"I would've given you me…but I probably couldn't fit in a box, no?" Nodoka joked, Sam chuckling.

"I guess." Sam began to start a French make-out session, Nodoka more than happy to oblige…

* * *

"…Well, they seem happy." Blaze smiled, Sonic doing the same as they watched from outside, the only thing seen was the constant moving of a blanket.

"I guess…oh, wait…is…is that Nodoka's dress I see peeking out?" Blaze blushed madly, resisting the thoughts coming into her head.

"…They know not to." Sonic kissed her, Blaze blushing further as he took her hand.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat." And in a rush of wind, the duo disappeared…

* * *

Well…Here's a oneshot. Considering it's my birthday, I wanted to make it a rather happy ending…I seem to be typing more depression than optimism, so…here. It was pretty fun to type, actually…however, I must get back to Mysteries…the crowds are calling. So, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R (I mean give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism…and for people not to be so critical.) and I'll see you next!

~ADarknesInHeaven

aka: Sam


End file.
